


Suprise

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William comes home from the Falkland Islands and surprises Kate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suprise

Kate was lying in her bed in Anglesey, alone. It was already way past midnight, but still she couldn’t sleep. She had never before slept alone here. Sometimes, William had to fly during the night, but he always came home at some point. And now he didn’t. In fact, he was thousands of miles away, on a mission in the Falkland Islands. He had been gone for almost six weeks now and would return within two days. Kate already counted down the hours. Charles and Camilla had let her stay at Clarence House during this period, an invitation which she had readily accepted.

Although she missed William terribly, she did have a good time. Before William was gone, she had made sure she would be kept busy during his absence. She had performed some solo engagements and made her first public speech. It had all gone smoothly. Last night, she had driven herself back to their home in Wales, wanting to tidy and cozy up the house for William’s return. She turned around and sighed. If she wanted to get some work done in the morning, she really should get some sleep. The fact that the wind was raging around the house, making cracking and howling noises, didn’t help. Kate thought it was kind of creepy. Then, for a moment, she thought she heard the front door opening. She shot straight up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. Breathing heavily, Kate tried to listen, but she didn’t hear anything else. Trying to calm herself, she lay down again. She tried convincing herself it had been the storm, creating all sorts of noises. Her heart rate was almost back to normal when she heard another sound. Footsteps in the hallway, making its way to the kitchen. Kate started panicking now. She quietly got out of bed and listened at the door. The footsteps were more clear now. She wanted to turn around and press the panic button, which was fastened next to her nightstand, but the door already opened.

Kate started shrieking at the top of her lungs. She desperately looked around for something to hit with.

‘’Kate, shhhh, it’s me!’’ William got hold of Kate’s arms and tried to calm her down. He didn’t let go until Kate recognized him and stopped screaming. He then tried kissing her, but she got away.

‘’You fucking bastard!’’ She yelled.

‘’Excuse me?’’

‘’You son of a bitch!’’ Kate continued to call him names. ‘’You asshole, you scared the living hell out of me!’’

William looked disappointed. This was a reaction he hadn’t anticipated, but seeing Kate freaking out like this, he knew he had made the wrong decision.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ he mumbled, still looking beaten.

‘’Why would you do such a thing?’’ Kate demanded.

‘’Well, I wanted to surprise you,’’ William started to explain. ‘’I had the opportunity to take an early flight, and I took it. I wanted to sleep here tonight and then drive to London early in the morning. I had absolutely no idea you would already be here.’’ He took a step towards Kate, who let him stroke her cheek now.

‘’I wanted to make the house look nice for when you got back. That’s why I was already back here.’’

‘’I’m sorry.’’ William said again.

‘’It’s okay,’’ smiled Kate. ‘’We didn’t know each other’s plans.’’ She could feel the adrenaline sip away. ‘’I’m so glad you’re back!’’ She put her hands around his neck and started kissing him.

‘’I’m glad to hear that,’’ William whispered.


End file.
